ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
71706 Cole's Speeder Car
71706 Cole's Speeder Car is a LEGO Ninjago ''set that was released on January 1, 2020. It is for younger fans four years old and up. Description ''This LEGO® NINJAGO® Cole’s Speeder Car (71706) with 2 minifigures is ideal for fans of toy car sets and NINJAGO action figures. Kids will love this easy-to-build NINJAGO car. They can recreate stories inside the video game Prime Empire with their ninja hero Digi Cole behind the wheel of this mini toy car as he battles Hausner for a prized Key-Tana. A new fun way to build! Instructions PLUS offers a digital, interactive guide to building this toy car for kids. Available in the free LEGO Lifeapp, it has zoom and rotate viewing tools to help even younger children build this cool LEGO brick model. The perfect LEGO gifts LEGO NINJAGO 4+ toys offer preschool kids a gateway to an action-packed world where they can let their imaginations run wild as they learn to build their favourite characters, vehicles and buildings. With Starter Brick bases to make the process simpler, they are specially designed so first-time builders can experience the pride of constructing all on their own. * Fun LEGO® NINJAGO® toy car set featuring Cole’s Speeder Car. This easy to build LEGO set is ideal to help preschool kids learn to build and grow confidence with simple building steps. * This toy car set has a Starter Brick chassis to make building the Speeder car easier and includes Digi Cole and Hausner on his hoverboard. Preschool kids will love using imaginative play to recreate scenes from Prime Empire. * New for January 2020, this hot toy includes the buildable figures of NINJAGO® DigiCole and Hausner who engage in epic adventures inside the Prime Empire video game. * This 52-piece toy car for kids set is a quick build for boys and girls aged 4+ and makes a great holiday gift. The toy playset will inspire imaginative play by ninja fans of the exciting NINJAGO® realm. * LEGO® NINJAGO® cars are perfect to play with at home or slip into your bag for fun on the go. The Speeder Car measures over 1” (4 cm) high, 3” (10 cm) long and 2” (6 cm) wide. * No batteries are required for this toy car set – it’s simply fueled by kids’ imagination, so the racing and battles in NINJAGO® never have to take a breath. * Preschool kids can learn to build with digital Instructions PLUS, which feature intuitive modes like zoom, rotate and ghost mode. They will love using this to see their action toys come to life. * LEGO® 4+ buildable toys introduce younger children to a wide universe of their movie favorites, TV characters and everyday heroes, and helps them to understand the purpose of building steps and boost their confidence. * LEGO® bricks have met the highest industry standards for more than 60 years, ensuring they are always consistent, compatible and pull apart with ease every time, whether on Earth on in the NINJAGO® realm. * These LEGO® bricks and pieces have been relentlessly tested and meet the highest global safety and quality standards. You always have peace of mind with LEGO building kits. Notes * Neither Cole nor Hausner is exclusive to this set but it is the cheapest way to get them, although they are missing their armor pads. * This is the first 4+ set. Gallery 71706 Cole's Speeder Car Box Backside.png 71706 Cole's Speeder Car Poster.jpeg 71706 Cole's Speeder Car.png lego-ninjago-2020-71106-004.jpg lego-ninjago-2020-71106-005.jpg lego-ninjago-2020-71106-006.jpg lego-ninjago-2020-71106-007.jpg Winter 2020 Cole 71706 Minifigure 2.png|Cole minifigure Winter 2020 Hausner 71706 Minifigure 2.png|Hausner minifigure Building Instructions * 71706 Cole's Speeder Car Category:2020 Category:Sets Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Prime Empire Category:Cole's Vehicles Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:2020 Sets